nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aren Te'Shola
The third member of The Seraphim known as the Seraph of Battle. A close friend of Constance Grimwood and Alyniss T'sarran. History Childhood Just more poor people that is pulled along as others seek their destiny in a new city. How a small genasi girl ended up there is unknown, but as far as she can remember her first years was spent begging the richer people for money, often to no avail. At a young age the genasi girl met the young drow girl Alyniss T'sarran and they manage to get enough money to feed themselves. With Alyniss at times having problems controlling her innate magic powers, the girls would often end up in trouble. After one of these incidents, they managed to run into another troublemaker by the name of Constance Grimwood who were running away from home again. The three of them instantly clicked together and created their own little group. Aren and Alyniss was surprised to find out Constance was a part of the esteemed Grimwood family, and expected the friendship to end as soon as it had started. Though Constance couldn't bring the two girls with her back home, she stole enough money from her father to buy the two girls an estate and a headquarters to their tiny rebellious group. They named their new house and was given enough money by Constance to stay out of poverty for good. Both of the two girls were grateful beyond words to the young Constance and pledged their loyalty to her, though she pulled them back on their feet and told them it wouldn't be necessary. The Curse As they grew up, the three girls went exploring all of Hazur and the mountains close to Hazur. During one of their many trips, they came across a small abandoned mine or cavern they went into. After walking down into the dark with only a single torch to light up the way, they finally found a small hidden chamber, barely visible as they descended. First in line, Aren went into the room first, and was the first person who came across the ring laying on top of a pedestal in the room. Carelessly picking it up and trying it on her finger, the young girl found herself cursed and unable to pull it back off. Though many attemps were made to pull it off, it was stuck on her left ring finger. An apparent side effect of the ring was the increased strength growth in the girl as she grew up, peaking at an inhuman level. After the Oneto massacre at the hands of August II, Constance got her two friends a weapon expert that could help them learn how to handle weapons. Alyniss showed little interest in the weapons and left them alone because of her leg injury and problems moving around, unlike Aren who instantly took a liking to them and grew extremely skilled with most of the weapons given to her. Neither she nor Alyniss played a role in the first rebellious youth movement Constance put together. The Gladiator Beating several weapon instructors in battle, she went to the one place left where she could find skilled opponents, the arena in Hazur named The Ring of Blood. The seventeen year old girl made a huge ruckus as she walked in with a massive greatsword and signed up for the upcoming contest. As she walked into the first match with her hood up against a match almost twice as wide as her, the audience shouted at her to get off before she got seriously hurt. Her opponent apparently took mercy to her, and tried to go easy on her. Easily avoiding his weapon, Aren beat the man bare handed to the surprise of the arena. After several bouts, the young genasi girl got the finale and met her final opponent. A massive goliath woman looked down on her, no mercy in her eyes as she charged. After several clashes back and forth, Aren pushed the woman off balance and won the bout after cutting the woman's arm off. The audience went wild as the young girl walked off the arena. Though she disappeared into the crowd with her hood up, and became a myth in her own right as nobody could find her, she has occasionally come back to the arena. Every single time she steps into the ring, the whole crowd goes wild and starts cheering as the Maiden of the Ring of Blood. She is yet to be beaten by a single opponent in the arena. The Seraph of Battle Still living in with Alyniss, the two have joined Constance's new group The Seraphim. Though Aren is easily more sneaky than most people, she is yet to live up to the skills of Constance or some of the other members, and usually don't take part in the more subtle parts of their missions. As the physical backup, she is the guarantee that her friends will be able to get out safely, if something she could go amiss. She usually stands closeby with her greatsword and longbow, ready to help out. She also practice with the other members of The Seraphim regularly, but usually have to stop herself from crushing them in duels. It happens she takes on two or three to keep the battles more fair. She is especially interested in seeing their newest member in action, as he gets into his first mission. Personality Aren is very outgoing and talkative, specially around her closest friends. Though often the complete opposite of Alyniss, the two of them get along better than anyone else and in many ways complete each other. She is confident, straight forward and honest about what she thinks. She is willing to sacrifice her life if necessary, to protect the other members of The Seraphim and almost did when one of their first missions went awry and she had to take on an astounding amount of guards at once. Combat Abilities She is by far the most skilled at physical combat in the group. She has time and time again proved that not only can she handle several types of weapon, she can usually handle them better than most other people. She has won the arena competition twice in Hazur, to the enjoyment of the people of Hazur. She prefers wielding her large greatsword which she calls Ignis, and her longbow which she calls Luna. She is almost always equipped with a dagger or two aswell, for extreme close combat. Category:Depths of Hazur